


Face Full of Snow

by ImaKaraTabiHe



Series: Speedster Family [27]
Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Cold Weather, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gift Fic, Snow, Winter, overprotective barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaKaraTabiHe/pseuds/ImaKaraTabiHe
Summary: Wally wants to play in the snow.  Barry wants Wally to stay warm, but maybe there's such a thing as too warm?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinyhappyfitsofrage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyhappyfitsofrage/gifts).



If there was one thing Wally loved, it was snow. Of course, snow had the unfortunate side effect of slowing down Speedsters, but they could still manage for the most part. It's not like criminals took a vacation just because it snowed (although that would be nice, no school, no criminals.. yeah, Wally would like that).

He loved the way it made his fingers tingle under his gloves, loved the way that it covered everything in frosty white. Wally can't help but awe over the way that snow is so light and fluffy when it falls, yet when it accumulates it bunches together and becomes so heavy it can knock out the electricity.

Wally's marveled over the way that there are so many different shapes. No two snowflakes are the same, and damn if that doesn't make him want to put every single flake under a microscope to see them all.

So, yeah. Wally likes snow, and he never misses a snowfall.

“Hurry up, Uncle B!” Wally whined, lightning jittering just beneath his skin with excitement. He could see the snow floating down from the sky, twisting in a cold breeze as it fell. His uncle frowned, pulling the overcoat closer together in an attempt to get the zipper to work right.

“Chill, kid.” Wally wanted to face-palm. Now his uncle was copying Captain Cold. Barry's tongue slipped between his lips, brows furrowing with concentration as he fumbled with the zipper.

“The snow isn't going anywhere, Wally,” Aunt Iris said, smiling with amusement at her husband's difficulties.

Wally grumbled. “Uncle B~ I'm already wearing a ton of clothes. Can't we just leave this coat off?” He gave his uncle big, wide eyes as he plead.

Barry narrowed his eyes at Wally. “No,” he declared. “What if you caught a cold? What if you get pneumonia? What if you get frost bite? What if you turn into a popsicle!?”

Wally blinked at his uncle's rambling and looked over at his aunt. The two exchanged looks of fond exasperation. “Barry, dear,” Iris spoke up, “perhaps you're overdoing it?”

Barry looked up at Iris with confusion. “What? No! What would happen if he got sick, Iris?”

Iris smiled gently at him, nodding slowly. “That would be dreadful, but you seem to forget that he's a Speedster. He doesn't get sick like normal humans do, sweetie.”

“Well, yeah, but..” Barry frowned, looking between his wife and his nephew with concern.

It was such an open and sincere display of his love for Wally, that Iris sighed. “Just this last coat then.”

Barry beamed at her and promptly jerked the two sides of the coat together and slid the zipper up, sealing Wally inside the warm feathery jacket. Iris covered a smile as she looked at her nephew. He looked more like a marshmallow than anything, all wrapped up in layer upon layer of clothing.

Wally's eyes darted from his obviously amused aunt to his proud uncle as he flexed his arms underneath the layers. “Um.. you think this might be a bit too much?” he questioned, frowning as he began to heat up.

Barry shook his head. “Nah. Just right.” His uncle slipped an arm around him, and Wally staggered as he lifted one weighed leg after the other, walking towards the door. Wally's not sure it's a good sign that he's got one hand fisted in his uncle's ugly Christmas sweater.

“We can have some hot chocolate after you're done,” Barry said, opening the door and shivering as the cold air penetrated his sweater. “Just be careful,” he told Wally as he pulled away from Wally.

Wally was beginning to feel a bit uneasy about this. He'd never been dressed up in so many layers before, and there was just some kind of electric itch that he couldn't scratch. “Okay, Uncle B,” he said obediently.

Whatever was wrong, layers or no, Wally was determined to go out there and enjoy the snow. He was more than ready to feel the crunch of snow under his boots and the harsh kiss of the cold on his face. It always made him laugh when he watched his breath, warm against the cold air of winter.

Unable to wait any longer at the thought of playing in the snow, Wally leaped from the porch and onto the walkway!

..Only to feel the layers of pants restrain him, tripping him.

He could only blink as he watched the white frozen fluff grow wider before his eyes, and he fell face first into a pile of snow.

Iris watched, eyes wide beside her husband whose jaw was slack with shock as Wally face planted the frosty cold fluff. “Oh.” She blinked. “Barry,” she slowly said, “go help Wally.”

Her words shook Barry out of his stunned state and, horrified he raced to Wally's side. “Holy crap, kid! Are you okay?”

Wally groaned, swearing into the snow as his limbs flailed, struggling to pull himself upright and out of the stinging frozen crystals of snow. While his body was more than well insulated from the cold from all the layers, his face was started to get a cold burn from being stuck in snow. Obviously his uncle had forgotten the reason why Speedsters wore such tight material – so they could move their body fast and efficiently. Wally felt like a turtle. Or a fish on land.

Barry picked Wally up delicately, situating him so that he could stand on his own. Barry winced as he saw Wally's red cheeks and narrowed eyes. “Um.. Sorry? Is there anything I can do for you to forgive me?”

Wally glared at him, face damp as his teeth chattered. He pointed to the imprint of his body in the snow. “Look at that,” he demanded, watching as his uncle winced and looked. “Closer.”

Barry leaned forward, frowning in confusion. Had Wally lost something? Then the world spun and Barry's face met the snow. It took him a minute, but he finally pulled it together enough to scramble out of the snow and look at Wally with mock outrage.

Wally grinned, proudly despite his uncle's “anger”.

“Hahahaha!”

The two Speedsters blinked, looking at each other with confusion as laughter echoed into the cold winter evening. They looked over to see Iris holding her stomach and laughing with pure delight at the scene that she'd just witnessed. Honestly, her two Speedsters were ridiculous, but she loved them all the same.

Barry and Wally exchanged smiles, fondly shaking their heads at Iris. “Let's get some hot chocolate, 'kay?”

Wally nodded quickly and stumbled as he tried to hurry back into the house. Barry took his left side while Iris took his right and helped him back inside. After he'd been stripped of all those layers, Wally found himself snuggled between his aunt and uncle, sipping hot cocoa.

Yes. He really loved snow, especially with his two most favorite people in the whole world.

**Author's Note:**

> So~ Kind of ended up being a bit longer than it should've been, but not by much. I just had this picture of Wally being bundled up like kids you see that walk around in fluffy, warm snowsuits to keep warm in winter.
> 
> Hopefully this is good? Haha, I'm not sure. First time writing something for a gift exchange challenge (or any challenge at all).
> 
> Have a lovely week~  
> Happy Holidays/Merry Christmas/Happy any day :)
> 
> Edit: Originally written on Dec. 16, 2016, but date has been changed to it's reveal date.


End file.
